<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Copy That, Copycat by ElementalGhosting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912723">Copy That, Copycat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalGhosting/pseuds/ElementalGhosting'>ElementalGhosting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Evo SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Reunions, Taurtis and Grian reunite, probably one of the only chapters that’s just bros being bros, the rest of them have shit going down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalGhosting/pseuds/ElementalGhosting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain someone wears a special sort of mask, daring to walk along the hermits and mimic the actions of some of their own. </p><p>The mirror is one-sided; the other side know, but they are powerless to help.</p><p>It’s not like anyone noticed anything wrong, anyway. And if something isn’t broken, then why bother fixing it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles | Grian &amp; Taurtis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Copy That, Copycat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>&lt;Taurtis&gt; hey... i hope you can hear me</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">The red-sweatered man gave the notification a quick glance, his breath hitching as his eyes landed on the name of the sender of the message. No... it couldn’t be. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">&lt;Grian&gt; Hello?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">The reply was instantaneous. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">&lt;Taurtis&gt; You wouldn’t leave an old friend behind again, would you?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><em> <span class="s3">The builder’s eyes widened, reading and rereading every word of the sentence. His hands shook as he tightened his grip on the communicator. </span></em> <em> <span class="s3">His voice wavered as he spoke the name of his missing best friend for the first time in many years.</span> </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">“...Taurtis?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">~~~~~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grian held a finger to his lips as a figure stepped out of the spawn portal, signaling for them to be quiet. They dropped down onto their stomach and rolled into the cover of the shadows, the light of the dim crescent moon outlining their silhouette. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The builder pressed his back against one of the end crystal platforms, making sure the coast was clear, then booked it down the road into the Mayor’s office. The shadow followed close behind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The pair ducked behind the diamond throne, panting and out of breath. The builder gave the other man a wide grin and spread his arms wide, pulling him into a hug. A moment later, they hugged back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh my goodness, I can’t believe it’s you!” Grian whispered, not wanting to risk getting caught by any late-night shoppers. He ruffled the figure’s dark hair, knocking their headphones off their head in the process. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They gave a quiet laugh. “Yeah, I missed you too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Taurtis let go of Grian first, putting his hands on the other man’s shoulders and looking him over. “Wow... you’ve changed a lot when I was gone.” He gave his friend a lopsided smirk. “But hey, at least you’re not wearing that shitty Link cosplay anymore. I remember that one time you got that ear adhesive stuck in your hair and we had to cut it out with a sword!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The builder cringed at the memory. He had almost forgotten about that. “Heh... yeah.” He quickly changed the subject, not wanting Taurtis to remember anything else embarrassing. “Alright, the plan is still the same.” He tossed his friend a splash potion of invisibility and a pair of elytra, as well as half a stack of rockets. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Taurtis didn’t hesitate to drop the bottle at his feet, wincing as small fragments of glass and particles flew around the small room. He then shrugged on the elytra, although somewhat awkwardly; it was his first time using one in practice, after all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grian was already at the entrance of the office when he finished, his wings perfectly strapped onto his back. He gave his friend a small nod and they took off, Taurtis spamming way more rockets than necessary for the duration of the flight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The pair touched down at the abandoned hobbit-hole, Grian pulling up for a neat landing while Taurtis crashed into a nearby tree. The old starter base was decided to be the most inconspicuous place for Taurtis to camp out. None of the hermits knew of his old friend’s arrival on the server yet, and Grian planned to keep it that way. There’s no telling how some of them might react to an unknown player. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grian gripped Taurtis’s hand, the builder pulling him off the ground and into his arms. “Geez... you’re heavy!” he grunted, shoving the man in headphones off of himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Taurtis said nothing but gave Grian an exaggerated roll of the eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The builder led his guest into the abandoned home, walking a few paces ahead of him as Taurtis paused every few seconds to admire the build. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How did you get me into this server, anyhow? Doesn’t your admin have the whitelist on?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grian waved his hand dismissively. “It was easy to pull off. I know all the tricks and exploits, remember? I was the admin on Evo!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The man in headphones nodded his head uneasily, then recalled that his friend couldn’t see him from this angle. “Ah-sorry... I forgot.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The builder turned his head around, shooting him a look of concern, then amusement. “Classic, stupid Taurtis.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The pair arrived at Grian’s old bedroom, which also doubled as a workstation and an aviary. Vines crawled up the walls and dust gathered in the corners, and the red sheets of the bed were wrinkled and tossed aside on the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grian gave an awkward laugh, casting his eyes down. “Ahaha... sorry. I... forgot it was this messy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He froze as Taurtis pulled him into another hug. “No worries! I’ll get this place fixed up in no time!” he exclaimed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The builder hugged back, the two best friends enjoying each other’s company after being separated for such a long time. Two years? Three? They didn’t know, and didn’t care to remember. What mattered is that they were both finally happy together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Taurtis leaned into Grian’s chest, closing his eyes and listening to the other man’s heartbeat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Love you dude, no homo.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The builder smiled down at his companion, his black, endless eyes for once filled with emotion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s4">This is a bromance, btw. Just two bros reunited. For those nerds who want a Taurian ship right now, I wouldn’t recommend it. Trust me ;)</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4"><em><strong>If you enjoyed, be sure to leave a kudos or a comment! It really helps out the</strong></em> <b><em>author!</em></b></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>